Atlantis Interlude: Dreaming of You
by Tonia Barone
Summary: He sees her in his dreams.


**Title:** Atlantis

**Author:** Tonia Barone

**Rating:** Mature

**Spoilers**: Siege 3 and a basic working knowledge of my "Atlantis" series, but it could work as a stand alone, I suppose

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, this would be canon. As well as Radek getting a bigger role.

**Notes:** Unbeta'ed, but put through spell check and my own personal inner-beta. Not sure how good that is, though, since I run everything through that and Jak STILL catches mistakes. Anyway, this takes place sometime after they get the ZPM, possibly just before everyone heads back to Earth, but definately before they return from Earth.

**Summary: **He sees her in his dreams.

* * *

An angel. He was looking at an honest to God angel. It was such a cliched thing to think, but it was true. It had to be true, for surely no mortal being could ever be so beautiful as the vision before him.

Her hair was dark with a slight curl to it and laid over her shoulders in gentle waves. Her eyes were a silvery-blue that matched the color of the city well, and served to enslave him. He had known she would be beautiful--a goddess, even--but he never would have thought her to be so perfect. She is taller than him, of course, but that does not bother him. Nothing about her could ever bother him.

She wears a shimmery white slip, the neckline just low enough to tease but not be too immodest, and beckons him to her. He walks across the floor of the large room they are in without hesitation. He's waited almost a year to be with her; he's not going to stop to think about it now.

The music that fills the room is soothing, like the ocean lapping against the her walls; like the wind flowing between the spires that rise to touch the sky; like the chimes of her most delicate instruments. It is the music of her, Atlantis.

He almost feels like he's in the presence of a deity when she touches him. His eyes close as she runs her fingers down his face and for the first time he wishes he shaved more than every few days. She does not appear to mind, however; in fact, she seems to revel in the contrast. He opens his eyes to see her smiling at him and his breath leaves him.

"Hello at last, my beloved Engineer."

"You are so beautiful."

This amuses her and she laughs, though she knows it is not at him, but rather at his first words to her.

"Thank you." The slow inspection she gives him makes him blush, but she appears to be pleased by what she sees. "You are also pleasing to look upon." Her eyes darken with emotion--love, desire, happiness, he notes with awe--just before she leans down to kiss him.

_Awaken, my beloved. We shall be united soon, and then nothing will be able to part us ever again._

Radek wakes with such suddenness that he finds himself sitting up in bed when his senses return to him. He gropes at the bedside table for his glasses and hastily puts them on. The clock on the table says it's 5:00AM and though he only went to bed at midnight, he feels more rested than he has in months. This is the first sleep he's had since the Daedalus arrived with the ZPM; since Dr. Beckett--Carson, he scolds himself. The man gave you stimulants, you can call him by his given name--refused to give he and Rodney any more drugs and ordered them both to bed.

He had watched with great amusement as Rodney made very poor excuses about needing to speak with Major Sheppard about a matter of great import. With a roll of his eyes, he'd sent the other man off in search of his lover. He only hoped they made it some place private before Rodney jumped the Major; though whether it would be to berate him for the suicide run in the jumper or to fuck him silly, he didn't know and didn't _want_ to know. That was too much information about his co-worker than he needed to know.

These thoughts brought him back to his dream. He admits that it is not the first time he has dreamed of Atlantis, but it _is_ the first time he has had a face and a voice to the name. He wonders if that is what she truly would look like if she had an avatar. Then he wonders if it was really a dream at all. Atlantis now how the ZPM, was it possible that she had the ability to slip into his dreams? There was _so much_ they did not know about her, was this just one more ability, one more gift, that they had yet to discover?

But if it was, then how was she able to slip into his dreams? He did not possess the gene, the therapy failed with him. He knew she had a soft spot for him; it showed in all the little things she did for him despite him not having the gene. He appreciated them all, he truly did, but he still yearned to hear the voice he'd heard Rodney and the Major talk about. Her voice in the dream was the most beautiful, most soothing, thing he had ever heard. It was something he would do anything to hear again.

She had said that they would 'unite' soon, and he wondered at that particular wording. She'd also called him her beloved, something that made him blush just to think about. Even the thought that she could love him as much as he loved her...

No. Thoughts like that would get him sent to Dr. Heightmeyer if anyone found out. That, and a one-way trip back to Earth--as far away from Atlantis as possible. What they would not know is that such a thing would kill him. Despite not having the gene and being able to hear her voice, he has grown to depend on her too much. He would be at a loss if he were ever parted from her permanently.

He got up from bed and made his way to shower room. Another 'gift' from Atlantis was a completely separate room from the 'normal' bathroom that contained an absolutely _decadent_ showering system. Shower jets covered nearly every inch of wall space--even the door had them--and automatically adjusted from a gentle rain setting to a massage setting that felt better than the most experienced masseuse. He only used it after very stressful days, or if he had some time to spare in the mornings because the jets hit _everywhere_. They almost felt like fingers at times, and that was another guilty pleasure.

He removed his glasses before entering the alcove and as the door closed, and the jets automatically turned on to a more sensual setting, he couldn't help but pray that the day of unification that Atlantis had spoken of in his dream would come soon.


End file.
